Dark Omen
by Ice Dragons Forever
Summary: Okay, it's not really dark. Much. With the sudden death of their mother, two sisters as different as night and day are left alone. That is, until they meet up with two thieves who are on a search for the Avatar. And so the chaos begins. Rated T for cussin
1. A Living Nightmare

Dark Omen

Chapter One: A Living Nightmare 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a shitty fanfic, now would I? Oh, but Raiga and Memo are mine! And any other character NOT in Avatar!

Warning: This fic WILL contain cuss words. 'cuz I cuss (cough a lot cough). Enjoy.

* * *

"Memo! Memo!" Raiga called for her younger sister. Raiga was sixteen, red haired with blue eyes, and hated her sister with a passion. And she couldn't bend. 

"Coming, Raiga!" Memo came rushing to her older sister.

Memo, short for Memoku. Memo was everything her older sister wasn't. A complete opposite. She could earthbend. She had black hair, blue eyes, and had a mind of a six year old. Even though she was thirteen. But either way, she was still a pain in the ass.

"Memo…Mom's dead."

Raiga pointed to the body of a woman, lying on the floor. The eyes were closed shut, her body cold as ice.

"You stupid head, Momma can't be dead. She was fine yesterday," Memo said.

"No she wasn't, Memo. She had a bloody coughing fit. The same one Dad had," Raiga said.

"Momma! Wake up!" Memo shook the body.

"Memo! Don't hyperventilate…again. She's dead! There's nothing you can do about it!" Raiga yelled.

Memo stood there, tears welling up in her eyes.

Raiga sighed.

"Well, we can't leave her here. Or she'll rot, and maggots will bury into her-,"

"Ewwww! Memo! I did NOT want to hear that!" Raiga slapped her sister's head.

"Go make her a grave."

"Why should I?"

"'Cause you earthbend, and I don't bend at all, you pain," Raiga shoved her out the door, and led her outside to a spot where she could make a grave.

"Grrr…." Memo started to make a grave.

"Mom…why'd you have to leave me alone…with HER! You're the only person who could shut her up!" Raiga angrily yelled at the corpse.

"I heard that! And can you stop talking to Momma's corpse? It's…weird," Apparently, Memo had heard what Raiga said.

Raiga could barely live with Memo when Mom and Dad were alive, with them gone, it was going to be a living nightmare.

"Done! Now bring Momma over here!" Memo asked.

Raiga gingerly carried the corpse of her deceased mother to where Memo had made the grave, and carefully put her in the pit.

"Momma, I'll miss you. I'll look after Raiga…"

"You're thirteen. I'm sixteen. I don't need to be looked after, you pain," Raiga said.

"Yeh huh. Remember the time you got lost in the Sojii Marketplace? And I-," Raiga slapped her hand across Memo's mouth.

"Shut up. Now cover the pit," Raiga ordered.

Memo did was she was told to, and covered the grave.

"I'll miss Momma," Memo said.

"Me too," Raiga said, hugging her sister.

"I'm hungry. Can I have a cookie?" Memo randomly asked.

"You idiot. We're having a moment. Don't ruin it," Raiga said.

"I still want a cookie," Memo left the grave and went inside.

"I swear…" Raiga walked after her.

* * *

Ici: Like it? Yeah, short for a first chapter, but it will get longer... 

Memo: Can I have a cookie?

Raiga: NO!


	2. Cookies and Thieves

Chapter Two: Cookies and Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Raiga, Memo and Tae and Zazi (pronounced Zazzy) who are-EEP! Why would I frigging tell you now?

* * *

"Memo! We need to go to the Sojii Marketplace!" Raiga dragged her sister out of bed.

"Really. You can go," Memo went back to bed.

"C'mon. Please?" Raiga asked.

"Buy me a cookie, and we have a deal," Memo said.

"…Okay."

Memo and Raiga walked out of the house, and ventured to the Sojii Marketplace.

"Are we there yet?" Memo complained.

"You ass, we just walked twenty steps. Of course we aren't there!" Raiga said.

"Well, twenty steps is more than two," Memo shot back.

"You JUST realized that?"

"Yep!" Memo smiled.

Raiga slapped her head. Memo was so…you didn't want to know.

"Here we are. Sojii Marketplace!" Raiga showed Memo all the bazaars, shops and vendors.

"What do we need?" Memo asked, fearing the worst.

"New clothes."

"Aaaagh!"

"Come on, Memo. You're wearing rags!" Raiga pointed at the ugly, brown and green dress Memo had on.

"But…I like these," Memo said.

"They're getting old!" Raiga shouted.

"Nuh uh. I got these when I was twelve! So ha!" Memo laughed, not realizing Raiga was not laughing.

"Ewww…have you washed them?" Raiga walked away from her sister, smelling the stench.

"Maybe."

"That's disgusting! You desperately need new clothes!" Raiga said, trying to make her point.

"Look! Cookies!" Memo was distracted by the cookie vendor.

"Would you like a cookie?" The cookie vendor asked Memo.

"Yeah."

"Do you have five copper pieces?" He asked.

"RAIGA! CAN I HAVE FIVE COPPER PIECES?" Memo shouted to her older sister, who was looking at some nice kimonos.

"What for?" Raiga asked, knowing what Memo could possibly want.

"A cookie."

_Ugh_.

"Five?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, alright. I can't believe I'm doing this," Raiga went over to her sister and dropped five copper pieces into Memo's palm.

"Yay! Cookie!" Memo paid the cookie vendor.

"Five copper pieces? What a fucking rip-off," Raiga said, steamed at the fact she only had three copper pieces left.

"Yummy!" Memo chomped happily on her cookie.

"I swear, you're like a six year old," Raiga gazed at her sister.

"Want a piece?" Memo waved the cookie in Raiga's face.

"No."

"You know you want it!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Jeez, don't be so mad," Memo ate the rest of her cookie.

"Aaagh! My necklace!" A jewelry vendor shrieked.

"Aaagh! My pearls!" Another person cried out.

"Aaaaagh! Where'd my cookie go?" Memo said.

"Ass, you ate your cookie. And why did you go 'Aaaaagh!' ?" Raiga asked.

"I dunno. Everybody else was," Memo shrugged.

"Jewel thieves. Come one Memo, lets go get them!" Raiga dragged Memo with her as they ran after the thieves.

"Halt!" Memo carved a chunk from the ground and stopped the thieves in their tracks.

"Ouch!" The taller boy snapped.

"Give it back!" Raiga demanded.

"Never!" The smaller thief grabbed the taller one by the arm and ran, as Raiga and Memo came after them.

"Get back here!" Raiga yelled.

"No!"

Raiga and Memo ran after the two thieves into the outer parts of Sojii. The wooded parts.

Raiga could barely keep up with them.

"Alright, you win," Raiga collapsed.

"Why'd you guys steal that necklace?" Memo asked.

The two boys snickered. The taller one said,

"We're low on money."

"Who…are you two? Are you stalkers? Or worse…COOKIE THIEVES!" Memo was hysterical.

"No. I'm Tae. This is my younger brother, Zazi," Tae introduced himself and Zazi.

"I'm Memoku! Just…call me….Memo! Or you can call me Memo!" Memo happily acquainted herself with Tae and Zazi.

"Raiga, get up. The thieves aren't stalkers OR cookie thieves!" Memo pulled her sister up.

"Why'd you steal the necklace and pearls?" Raiga asked the same question Memo did.

Zazi replied,

"Low on cash."

"Well, you shouldn't steal," Raiga scolded.

"That's my older sister, Raiga. She's a pain in the ass."

"No, that would be you, Memo."

"So..what do you need the necklace and pearls for?" Memo asked, being naïve.

"You see, Memo, we're trying to get enough money to get a ship. So we can capture the Avatar!" Tae exclaimed.

* * *

Ici: Eh, Memo reminds me of my sister. Well...not really.

Memo: I wuv you!

Raiga: That's perverted

Memo: Nuh uh!


	3. Explantion and an Offer

Chapter Three: Explanations and an Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Which stinks. But I do own Raiga, Memo, Tae and Zazi. And any others belong to me!

* * *

"What? Hell no! Isn't the Avatar dead?" Raiga asked.

"Apparently, he came back FROM THE DEAD!" Memo started walking around like she was a zombie, but Raiga smacked her.

"You ass!"

"This Avatar is an airbender! Everybody thought Airbenders died out, but not him," Zazi explained.

"That's a bunch of shit. Why didn't he show up a hundred years ago?" Raiga asked.

"We don't know. But we think if we capture the Avatar, we'll be living the easy life, right Zazi?" Tae said.

"Right. But that bratty prince is after him too. And that admiral…." Zazi stopped.

"Prince?" Memo asked.

"The Prince of the Fire Nation. Zuko. He's banished though, which is why he's after him," Tae replied.

"Banished? How can you be banished from your own country?" Raiga asked, none of this making sense to her.

"A friend of Zazi's was there at his banishment. Zazi, would you like to tell?" Tae asked.

"Sure. It was about two years ago. My friend Hajji was working as a servant for the Fire Lord. Why, I don't know, but anyway, Hajji was cleaning the halls when he saw the Prince and someone else on a large platform. He immediately realized it was an Agni Kai, a fire duel-,"

"We know what an Agni Kai is, Zazi," Raiga said, rolling her eyes.

"AHEM!" Memo said to her sister.

"He immediately realized this as an Agni Kai, and stopped his work to watch. He stepped in closer and then saw Fire Lord Ozai. He was challenging his own son! Zuko begged for mercy, but that made it worse…Zuko got a scar."

Zazi finished as he pulled out bread from his sack.

"Wow." Raiga was amazed.

"You have a cookie, Zazi?" Memo asked Zazi.

"No."

"Bread?"

"Sure."

Zazi tore off a piece of bread and gave it to Memo.

"So now Zuko has to get the Avatar in order to regain his honor?" Raiga asked.

"Yup."

"How old are you guys?" Raiga asked.

"I'm sixteen, and Zazi will be fourteen soon," Tae replied.

"Same. Except Memo just turned thirteen," Raiga told Tae.

"How much do you think the necklace and pearls are worth?" Zazi observed the two items they stole.

"On the black market, I'd say….hmmmm….one thousand gold pieces?" Tae said.

"ONE THOUSAND?" Memo and Raiga both yelled at the same time.

"This necklace looks like it's from the Earth Kingdom. Earth Kingdom stuff is coveted by everyone, because of how well it's made and the jewels…" Zazi examined it.

"Think that's enough for a ship?" Tae asked.

"I dunno. A small ship," Zazi said.

"It was nice meeting you two, Zazi and Tae. Memo and I have to go," Raiga was leaving when Tae grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me right there!" Raiga, in a furious fit, jerked her arm away.

"Please don't go. We need a crew. Don't you want to live richly? And what's up with the arm?" Tae asked.

"I don't know. Living a life on a ship?" Raiga pretended Tae didn't ask her about her arm.

"Well, I want to go on a ship. Not like we could go ask Momma and Dad," Memo said.

"True…um…"

"Please?" Tae gave her a lip.

"Not the lip! Eeegh!" Raiga shrieked.

"Please?"

"Oh, alright. But we're going to have to split the money," Raiga winked.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a sailor!" Memo ran around, pretending she was on a boat.

"Is she like that ALL the time?" Zazi asked Raiga.

"Yeah. It's like she's a six year old trapped inside a thirteen year old," Raiga laughed.

* * *

I think Raiga is keeping something from us...

Raiga: No I'm not!

Memo: Remember that time when-

Us (Raiga and Ici) - SHUT UP!


End file.
